


The Forbidden Itch

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [21]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-5597 | Jesse is a good big brother, CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Supportive Jesse, tattoo healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Week Two of tattoo healing is the Forbidden Itches. No one told Puck.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Forbidden Itch

The sound of everything falling over is unmistakable and impossible to ignore. It is also the loudest sound on the planet. It’s the same noise as everything falling over in the shower. The shiny that caused it did not stop in his weird, ritualistic dance around the barracks.

Kix was trying very hard to ignore it. He just needed to touch up the paint on his vambraces. Jesse was not. He was watching gleefully and holding back full-blown giggles.

“Puck, I just need to know what this dance is so that I can learn it!”

Puck’s squadmates were in a decidedly unhelpful mood. “It’s the Forbidden Itch Dance, Lieutenant.”

“Puck, be honest with me: did you get an old style tattoo a week ago?” 

Puck’s response was to yell a mish-mash of consonants across the room at Jesse.

“Hub, did Puck get an old style tattoo a week ago?”

“In his defense, it does look really cool.”

Kix, very gently, placed his armor out of the way on the bed behind him to stand up. “Puck, come over here.”

“Yes sir? Do you have something that could help”

“Puck. Have you read the Unofficial Guide to the 501st Medbay?”

“No sir.”

“There is an entire chapter dedicated to tattoos. One of the sections is in regards to old style tattoos and my policy on not helping with them. Because it is entirely your fault that you got a tattoo in a way that takes a month to heal and goes through  _ two weeks of itching _ .” And with that, Kix promptly walked out of the barracks. Puck went back to his attempts at scratching something he wasn’t allowed to scratch. Jesse came over to put a hand on his shoulder. 

  
“Don’t worry,  _ vod. _ That was nothing. You should have seen him when I got mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best or the funniest, but I got a new tattoo a week ago. It is now the itchiest thing on the planet and the only thing I can think about. Scratching it means damaging the ink, so all I can do is yell at it or inflict my struggle on others. You know Candace's "Squirrels in My Pants" song from Phineas and Ferb? Yeah, that's the dance Puck and I are doing. 
> 
> I'm always taking prompts, either here or on tumblr (same username).


End file.
